Warm Bodies AU
by Kaycha
Summary: Warm Bodies is a book/movie that I really enjoy! A friend of mine on Tumblr suggested making a Natsu x Lucy fanfic based on Warm Bodies! If you haven't watched the movie or read the book I definitely recommend it! N is a corpse, zombie, one of the undead. He can't remember anything before he became this way. The only thing he can remember is his name started with N.


N shuffled down the street following the same route he did every day. It was the same thing every day. He didn't know why he always took the same route, maybe it was familiar?

He made his way to a large wooden building. N always ended up at the same building. He pushed open the large wooden doors and saw the same corpses that were always there. Nodding a hello he made his way to the bar was a dark haired corpse sat.

N sat a couple seats down next to a female corpse with long brown hair that was clutching a barrel to her chest.

"Nnnnnn," she grunted.

N grunted back before looking over at the black haired corpse. The male was looking at him and rolled his eyes. N staggered to his feet and made his way over to the other corpse that had also gotten up from his stool. The corpse grabbed n by his collar as they butted heads as well as their stiffened bodies would let them.

"Nnn!" the black haired corpse growled.

"Grrrr!" N groaned back, calling the corpse by what they thought was his name.

The two of them stood there wobbling like they were about to start a fight. Another giant corpse with white hair came over and knocked the two of them over with one massive hand.

They staggered back to their feet and faced the larger corpse.

"En-n-ough!" a red haired female attempted to shout as she made her way to them. Gr and N stopped what they were doing a put an arm around each other's shoulders. The red haired corpse 'Z' as they all called her nodded in approval before turning away.

A female corpse with long white hair walked out of the back room followed by another with short white hair. "H-hungry," she stated. This drew the attention of every corpse in the building.

Gr and N exchanged looks before N said. "Hunt and they all began to shuffle out of the building.

%%%%%  
Lucy looked out at the ruined landscape as she rode shotgun in the jeep her group was using for patrol.

"Lucy?" the driver repeated, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What, Dan?" Lucy sighed as she turned to face him.

"I was just saying that maybe we should get married sooner rather than later," he said giving her a big smile.

"And what makes you think I want to marry you?" Lucy asked.

"Well…since the world has ended… we have a duty to keep the human race alive," Dan replied as he reached over and tried to hold her hand.

"Excuse me! I'm going to have to pass," she said with disgust as she turned back to the window.

"Really, Lucy, you don't have to be so difficult..." Dan started but was interrupted by one of the other passenger in the vehicle.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Loke said leaning forward.

Dan pulled the vehicle to a stop and got out.

Lucy turned into her seat to look at her orange hair friend and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Loke."

"No problem, besides, everyone know that if you marry anyone it's going to be me," he grinned.

"Keep dreaming, Play Boy," Lucy laughed as she stepped out of the jeep.

Loke chuckled as he got out of the jeep and joined the rest of their party in front of the building they parked in front of.

"Alright, in and out, stay together and gather as many supplies as you can," Dan ordered as he made his way to the door.

Lucy went to the back of the Jeep with her friend Virgo and pulled out a bunch of bags to hand out.

"These runs always give me the creeps," Aries said as she looked fearfully at the tall building.

"Just stick together and we will be fine," Virgo reassured her.

The group made their way into the building making sure to check all the rooms. Finally, after about 15 minutes, they found a storage room that hadn't been raided yet.

"Jackpot!" one of the other people in their group cheered.

"Quite," Loke hissed as he held his firearm at the ready.

"Common, let's hurry," Lucy said as she lead the others towards the shelves. The started loading the bags while Loke, Dan, and a few others stood guard. Lucy was busy looking through some medicine when she noticed Aries had frozen. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I heard something," Aries whimpered.

"Nonsense, it is probably just your imagination. Let's hurry and get this stuff back to town," Dan scoffed.

They all continued to stuff their bags full of supplies when a scraping sound came from outside the door.

"Ok, we all heard that," Virgo said right before the door on the other side of the room burst open and corpses started filing in.

"Back to the trucks!" Loke shouted before opening fire.

Lucy grabbed her bags and darted around a shelf, grabbing Aries hand as she made for the door with Virgo right behind them.

"Ahhh!" Virgo cried out and Lucy turned around.

Lucy spun around to see a corpse had grabbed her friend's shirt and was attempting to make a meal out of her.

"Virgo!" Lucy cried out. She saw a shot gun lying on the floor where one of their comrades had dropped it. "Head to the Jeep!" she told Aries as she picked up the weapon. She hefted the gun to her shoulder and carefully took aim before pulling the trigger. The corpse dropped as its head exploded and Virgo ran past her to join Aries. That was when Lucy saw Loke struggling with a pink haired male corpse. She didn't hesitate as she shot again, hitting the corpse in the shoulder and giving Loke a chance to get away.

The blast spun the corpse her way and it froze as she pulled the trigger again. The clicking sound from the gun made Lucy's heart drop as the pink haired corpse started to walk towards her.

"Lucy!" Dan yelled as he vaulted over a counter and ran into the corpse, but the corpse grabbed a hold of Dan and slammed him into the floor. Lucy spun around and made for the door only to find it blocked by two more corpses. She stopped and backed up as they advanced on her.

"Lucy!" Loke called from the doorway before taking aim and shooting the two advancing corpses.

Lucy smiled and stepped forward only to feel a tight grip grab her arm. She found herself being dragged between a couple of shelves as more corpses headed towards Loke, blocking him from her sight. "No, Lucy!" Loke cried out before the sound of gunshots filled the room once more.

Lucy turned to come face to face with the pink haired corpse. Her breath caught in her throat, he was so close, his nose, inches from her own as he sniffed. She didn't dare to breathe and just stood there holding his vacant gaze. His dark green eyes were glazed over but they seemed to have a spark of curiosity.

The gunshots got more distant as Lucy heard engines start outside. She could still hear the groans of corpses in the room as she let out the shaky breath she was holding. The pink haired corpse blinked and looked around the end of the shelf before turning back to Lucy. Slowly he brought a finger to his lips and made a small 'shushing' noise.

Lucy froze; the action had caught her completely off guard. Then the corpse reached to his shoulder, smearing blood all over his hand before wiping it on Lucy's neck and chest. She gagged as she fought back the bile rising in her throat.

The corpse then pulled on her shirt motioning for her to follow him. Lucy was so shocked that she didn't even think twice before she followed the curious corpse out of the room.

%%%%%

N had been walking with a large group of corpses for a while. There was more than just his group in the mob as they turned down the next street. A delicious scent wafted through the air as they turned the corner. It was coming from a building across the street.

N found a back door and with Gr's help they pried it open. Slowly they all filed inside; following the smell that got stronger the farther they walked into the building. It wasn't long before they could hear the voices of the living. N and a couple others burst through a door, startling the living humans inside. One of the living rushed them hitting N with the butt of his gun and knocking him down. Screams, groaning and gunfire filled the room as N got back to his feet.

He rushed an orange haired soldier, grabbing his gun and trying to pull him to the floor. There was a loud shot as N was blown back. He turned to see who had shot him when the flash of gold and a pair of brown eyes had him freezing in place. Warm brown eyes looked at him down the barrel of a shotgun and yet he couldn't move. N was mesmerized by the beautiful golden hair that haloed the angel that stood before him.

A frightened look crossed her face as a clicking sound came from the gun in her hands. N stepped forward, pulled by something he had never known.

"Lucy!" a voice yelled before another of the living slammed into him. N grabbed the man and started slamming him into the ground over and over until the man lay still.

He turned back to where the angel had stood to see her facing to corpses he had never seen. Her companions called out as they shot the corpses advancing on her. N pulled her behind the nearest shelf and away from the others. She was so close he could see the bits of gold in her eyes, and she smelled so good as he leaned in closer. The woman had frozen as N heard the other living start the engines outside. The groaning of his own brought him back from his thoughts as he realized he could stop the others from harming her.

Thinking fast, N tried to tell her to be quite as he smeared his own blood over the pulse points on her neck and over her heart. Quietly, he pulled on her shirt so she would follow him out of the building. He had no idea what he was doing; all he knew was that he had to keep her safe.


End file.
